The present invention relates generally to machine control, and more particularly to the dynamic stabilization and control of a machine.
Various types of machines, generally referred to herein as earthmoving machines, have been developed that alter the topology or geography of terrain. For example, a bulldozer with an attached and moveable cutting blade may be used in various earthmoving applications. During construction site preparation, a bulldozer may be used to level (or apply some predetermined slope) to the ground prior to construction of a building on the ground. Bulldozers are also useful in road and other construction applications. Of course, there are various uses for bulldozers and other earthmoving machines.
Initially, the operation of bulldozers was performed by skilled operators in conjunction with a ground crew, for example a crew of grade correctors equipped with surveying instruments to ensure correct grading. This mode of operation continues to be in widespread use today. One disadvantage of this mode of operation is that it is time consuming and labor intensive.
There have been various attempts at automating the operation of earthmoving machines. For example, navigation tools (such as laser systems and satellite based systems) have been employed to help automate various earthmoving tasks. For example, U.S. patent application Publication 2003/0137658 A1 published Jul. 24, 2003 discloses the use of a rotating laser in conjunction with a satellite based navigation system for use in controlling a bulldozer.
One of the constraints of existing systems is that the use of lasers for machine control requires a line of sight between the rotating laser and the construction machine. Further, in order for proper operation, there is a maximum operating distance between the rotating laser transmitter and the construction machine. While satellite navigation systems are free from the maximum distance constraint, the currently available satellite navigation systems introduce other constraints. For example, these systems generally have limited precision, especially when calculating vertical measurements. Another problem with satellite navigation machine control systems is the delay introduced into the control loop.
Another problem with existing machine control systems is dynamic instability at relatively fast operation speeds. More particularly, at fast (but not maximum) bulldozer speeds, the bulldozer and attached blade tend to oscillate, therefore resulting in inaccurate grading.